1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to automated means for obtaining and managing shop floor information, and more particularly, to methods and systems that automatically integrate and analyze collected information and produce related data tables and alarm signals of abnormal status.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of information technologies such as web technology, relational database management systems (RDMSs), and graphical user interfaces (GUIs), enterprises can computerize their workflow and integrate different information much easier than ever before. This assists the operation of shop floors and improves the performance of production, procurement and sales.
However, in many manufacturing production lines, production information is still largely collected and handled by non-automated means. Generally, a person in charge of a production line fills in one or several data tables, and hands the tables to analysts who process the information contained in the tables. This process is time-consuming and tedious for all persons involved. Some data tables contain information about numerous different conditions and objectives. Many tables are so large that it becomes difficult to locate the desired data, let alone effectively analyze it.
In addition, in a large enterprise, numerous data tables from different departments need to be collected and coordinated by the analysts. As a result, some problems evidenced in the tables in combination cannot be found easily or at all. Derivative tables produced during the processing of information frequently become large and unwieldy.
Furthermore, certain time-critical information such as real time output, usage of production capability, abnormal stoppages on production lines and errors in working machines needs to be processed expeditiously. These issues cannot always be promptly identified and resolved.
Finally, non-automated systems are most vulnerable to the vagaries of human error, both in the content of data provided and the speed with which it is delivered. Analyzing of the data is similarly prone to error and delay.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system which can automatically collect and analyze information, produce related data tables, and send alarm signals in cases of abnormal status. What is also needed is a method and system that can rapidly identify and solve problems on production lines.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a shop floor information collecting and monitoring system for automatically collecting real time shop floor information and monitoring abnormal status.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shop floor information collecting and monitoring method of automatically collecting real time shop floor information and monitoring abnormal status.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shop floor information collecting and monitoring system which automatically produces related data tables and alarm signals of abnormal status.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shop floor information collecting and monitoring system which simplifies management procedures and improves production efficiency.
The present invention achieves the above objects and solves the foregoing problems by providing a system for collecting and monitoring shop floor information and providing a method for using the same.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system which can collect and monitor real time shop floor information and produce related data tables and alarm signals of abnormal status. The system comprises a plurality of real time information collectors for producing a first signal about production procedure and working status at a shop floor, a plurality of working machines that can automatically produce a second signal, an information collecting computer that is connected with the real time information collectors and the working machines and that automatically converts the first and second signals into computer-readable data, a monitoring module for monitoring shop floor information, and a central management unit for storing and processing the computer-readable data. The central management unit includes an interface that enables an operator to manually input periodic production schedule information and allows the operator to search for and obtain information therefrom.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of collecting and monitoring real time shop floor information and producing related data tables and alarm signals of abnormal status. The method provides a plurality of real time information collectors for producing a first signal about production procedure and working status at a shop floor, a plurality of working machines that can automatically produce a second signal, an information-collecting computer that is connected with the real time information collectors and the working machines and that automatically converts the first and second signals into computer-readable data, a monitoring module for monitoring shop floor information, and a central management unit for storing and processing the computer-readable data. The central management unit includes an interface that enables an operator to manually input periodic production schedule information and allows the operator to search for and obtain information therefrom.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.